The Avengers Playlist
by thebluegirl125
Summary: "In the end, everything collides." "It's just a spark, but it's enough, to keep me going." "Say something, I'm giving up on you." "I'm coming home." The Avengers Playlist. (Multiple songs, multiple chapters and multiple ships.)
1. Coming Home

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back from Nifflheim! Okay. Here is an important announcement...I will no longer be updating for Two Pieces of a Broken Heart :-( Or I might, once the inspiration comes back to me. I just finished finals and tons of projects...which explains the hiatus :-( Sorry! Anyway, while reading this fic, I suggest that you listen to the song while reading it because that just kinda twists your heart a little more. Anyway, without further ado...The Avengers Playlist :-) _

**(Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money feat. Skylar Grey) **

**Coming Home **

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world, I'm coming home_

_Let the rain, wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday _

_I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world, I'm coming..._

The Thunder God's eyes blearily opened.

Ash danced in the air. Rubble and debris peppered the ground. Power and static hung in the atmosphere, strong enough to be felt and recognized. Malekith's enormous ship was gone and no longer threatening to squash them -thanks to Selvig's quick thinking with the doohickey- and he was defeated. Jane Foster had flung her body on top of Thor's, thinking that it was both their ends and that even if she couldn't protect him or herself by just shielding him with her own body, they would die together. Now she was sitting up, giving Thor a cautious and almost sympathetic look.

_Now why would my lady Jane look so sorrowful? _Thor thought, sitting up as well and rubbing his forehead with his hand. Everything was a little fuzzy. _We just defeated Malekith, saved the Ether from his evil clutches and yet she looks at me like- _

_Oh. I remember now. _

Thor cleared his throat and blinked the oncoming tears away. He said "Thank you, Doctor Selvig. Jane. Yet again your people have to suffer from damage and destruction. For that I am truly sorry." Jane smiled a little and she said, "Hey, you saved us. That must count for something." The Thunder God laughed slightly, but even he could tell that it wasn't sincere. In all honesty, he wasn't even trying.

Thor bid his goodbye, and walked away. He had to get to Asgard immediately. The palace must be in shambles after what just happened, and he couldn't just leave his father to take care of everything. Valhalla knows how much weight is resting on the All-Father's shoulders. What with the reappearance of an old, ancient enemy and the deaths of his wife and son and all. Thor grimaced.

"Thor! Thor, wait!" Thor turned around to see Jane, running after him, and he stopped. Jane looked beautiful, even if she was possessed by the Ether not-too-long ago and helped in the defeat of the dark elves. "Do you...really have to go?" Jane looked like she was ashamed of saying this, because she knew what kind of chaos was going on in Asgard, but Thor knew how long she waited for him. Thor smiled sadly and cupped her face, and leaned in to kiss her.

It was quite the sight. A beautiful, fairy-tale kiss in the midst of destruction. Ashes. Fallen buildings and broken glass.

"I am sorry," he whispered, "But I have to go, lady Jane. I shall see you soon."

The scientist nodded, blinking back tears. She stepped away.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world, I'm coming home_

"Heimdall. Take me home."

The palace was messy.

_Messy _was a huge understatement. It was in ruins. As Thor went inside the throne room, it looked more like the shadow of its former self. Strangely, the only thing that was spared in the magnificent chamber was the throne itself. People were running about. Everyone rejoiced when they heard that Malekith was defeated, but no one made a single sound when Loki, the once-prince of Asgard, was dead.

Thor sighed, and dropped Mjolnir onto the ground.

A tear ran down his cheek. And then another. And then, he couldn't stop. The Thunder God dropped down onto his knees, his cape fluttering in the movement like that of a dying bird's wings. Sobs filled the empty and crumbling throne room.

_Is a house really a home when all your loved ones are gone? _

"Loki," Thor choked out.

"I'm sorry," he rasped out, racked with painful sobs and pain that felt physical and tangible. The sun was going down. It was going to be dark soon, Thor's only audience would be the moon and the stars, and the soul of his brother above.

_Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday_

_And his kingdom awaits, they've forgiven his mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_Author's Note: I kind of...changed the lyrics in the end. Read and review and I hoped you liked it! :-) _


	2. Last Hope

**(Last Hope by Paramore) **

** Last Hope **

"Clint. Clint wake up. It's a dream. It was just a dream," Natasha whispered.

The sheets continued to rustle. The flood of the bathroom light from the half-opened door continued to drown Natasha's red hair in artificial light. The darkness continued to bathe Clint, disguising the sweat trickling down his forehead. The roar of the cars down below driving down the avenue almost muffled Clint's half-asleep whimpers.

The assassin straddled the marksman. Her touch was soft. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were moving, murmuring sweet nothings to the archer.

"Clint. _Dorogoy_. Wake up."

Clint woke up, his eyes clouded by confusion and fear. The after-effects on an assassin with nightmares. Natasha recognized this look. Because every damned night, when she woke up at exactly 1:44 in the morning, it was who she was. Confused. Scared. Holding a dagger with less force in her grip than she'd usually use because every damn move she made she expected to be hit, to be shot, to be stabbed.

Clint sat up. Natasha slid off. The bathroom bathed the both of them in its warm glow. The cars' roars were faint, more like an afterthought. More like an echo now. The assassin snaked an arm around the archer. They were victims. But they were going to keep going.

Things are getting better. The Stark Tower was remodeled now, better and brighter and more outrageous. The team was healing. They were all licking their wounds. The city was coping. The world was trying to move on. But that's what humans did. It's the secret. What the gods don't know, and what the other realms don't know, is that we learn to move on. We learn to see the silver lining in the grey clouds and the bloodshed. We pick ourselves back up, and allow ourselves to be warmed by the little spark we manage to find. It's a sliver of hope, it's a small, whispered word, it's a belief that keeps us going. That keeps history from repeating itself. That keeps us free.

_It's just a spark, but it's enough, to keep me going _Natasha thought quietly, watching the city lights flicker and dance, just outside the window.

_It's just a spark, but it's enough, to keep us going. _

"Let's go back to sleep, alright? No more nightmares."

"Promise?"

Natasha laughed sadly. "That's beyond me, _dorogoy_. I can't make any promises, but we'll make it through." Clint smiled.

_Keep us going. _

Author's Note: "Dorogoy" means "darling" in Russian. I hope. I only used Google Translate, so if it's wrong, please inform me :-) I personally really like this song, Last Hope by Paramore, because it's just...it gives me a lot of inspiration :-D Anyway, R and R! Thank you!


	3. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**(Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears or Lorde)**

** Everybody Wants to Rule the World**

The bangs of gunfire and the loud cracks of lightning or energy filtered the air. The ground was shaking, buildings collapsed like toy blocks. Blood was shed, carcasses of humans and Chitauri alike littered the ground. The whole world was a battlefield. This was but a skirmish, the setting in New Jersey, but other wars continued on in other parts of the world. Thanos was indeed a man of his own words. He did as he promised, and he promised pain. Destruction. War. Bloodshed.

Loki couldn't fulfill his end of the deal -which was the Battle of New York. What's worse, he redeemed himself and now fought alongside with his initial enemy. Thanos evidently did _not _like that.

And now, it was his turn to rule the world.

"But he's not going to stop here in Midgard," Loki grunted, as he killed a Chitauri soldier. Natasha was at his back. They were dealing with the Chitauri on the ground. The sharp crack of the gun resounded against the half-collapsed walls of a small building that was near. Natasha drily replied, "I figured." The Mischief God smiled slightly, while creating clones of himself, confusing the Chitauri, before killing them all with a single wave of a hand. A wave of fire, created out of nothing, burned the Chitauri's armor and skin, making them writhe in agony.

Natasha chuckled a little. All the Chitauri were gone. They were safe, for now.

_Safe _was a foreign word for them now. Everyday they fought wars that only _they _could, alongside other superhumans. They were all spread out in the world, fighting off the Chitauri armies and other lackeys Thanos may have. So _safe _meant something else entirely. _Safe _meant a few hours left before another skirmish somewhere in America. _Safe _meant staying in a safehouse that's several stories underground. _Safe _meant barely being alive, day after day, but still managing to escape death.

"Captain, are we needed somewhere?" Natasha waited for a reply through her comm, but none came. "Captain?" _"Sorry for the delay, Black Widow. Currently, Tony and I are handling some of the Chituari uptown and I'm guessing the ones back there are all gone, but we don't need help. Neither does Clint or Hulk, they're doing a fantasic job. Thor's fine on his own. Just stay put." _Natasha replied accordingly.

Loki looked around. The sight of destruction was familiar to him. He blinks, and he can almost see himself, destroying New York, but when he blinks again, it's just the half-collapsed building and the empty street.

"Thinking about it?"

"You know I always do, Natasha."

The god walked forward, placing strong hands on Natasha's waist, and pulled her for a soft kiss. When they kissed for the first time, Natasha expected it to be rough, but was pleasantly surprised to find that the god's lips were soft and gentle. His tongue swiftly ran down Natasha's lower lip, asking for entrance, and Natasha seperated her lips, smiling.

_It's my own design, it's my own remorse_

Loki smiles sadly. He pulls away. He pushes Natasha away from him. He ignored Natasha's protests and questions. He quickly placed a spell on her that would protect her. It wasn't an ordinary explosive, otherwise his danger sense wouldn't set off alarms in his head. It was otherwordly and dangerous and it would turn the whole street into a barren wasteland. There was no time to run. There was exactly six seconds left.

That's why the street was empty. Because it was a trap.

_"Help me make the most of freedom. And of pleasure," Loki whispered, on the first night that they kissed. Natasha sighed and she said "Because nothing ever lasts forever. I know. How much time do we have left?" _

_"We have exactly three days before he attacks," Loki spoke. Natasha didn't answer. She just leaned forward for more. _

All that Loki could see was red. He remembers dropping onto his knees as the explosion, so cleverly planted and set to blow behind a pile of rubble, shook the ground and burned his flesh. He could hear Natasha's screams, and could make out words of anguish and of love, and decided that this was the best way to end it.

_It's my own design, it's my own remorse _

"I'm...sorry..." Loki found himself saying, before becoming overwhelmed with pain.

Finally darkness.

_Everybody wants to rule the world. _

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry I killed Loki O.O In this AU, Loki escapes to Midgard after discovering what Thanos was going to do and this is what's happening currently to the world. Wars. Skirmishes. Superhumans banding together to fend off the baddies. Aaaaand, he also redeems himself. He becomes a good guy. I suggest that when you read this, you listen to the Lorde cover because the original one is kind of...too cheery for the lyrics, dontcha think? R and R! Thank you! :-) _


End file.
